


Of Forgiving And Showing Gratitude

by Kamahontas



Category: Anastasia (1997)
Genre: Added Part, F/M, First Time, Fluff, France - Freeform, Life Together, Love, Making Love, Making Out, One Shot, Paris - Freeform, Revised Version, Sex, Smut, cute sex, playing cards, starting a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamahontas/pseuds/Kamahontas
Summary: Anya and Dimitri start their life together after they defeat Rasputin and decide to elope. It's their first night together, and they spend it in a hotel room in Paris.





	Of Forgiving And Showing Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revised and edited version of the story posted years ago at FanFictionNet. Also apologies in advance for possible mistakes. English isn't my native language.

"Anya, will you ever forgive me?" Dimitri asked sitting on a sofa in their hotel room, they rented for tonight. He couldn't look into her eyes. It was their first night they were to spend together, but he had one glass of wine too much. She noticed this and smiled a bit. So that's how he acts when drunk. She rather expected him to be horny, but Dimitri occurred to be a gentle and sensitive man.

"There is nothing that I should forgive you." She replied placing her hand upon Dimitri's shoulder.

"I used you, I hurt you, I caused you pain… For all this, you should never want to talk to me, but instead, you decided to spend the rest of your life with me…"

"Dimitri, you've shown me that all this was only a misunderstanding. You let me believe that you collected the reward, only because you wanted me to happy, even though it meant making you sad and hurt." He seemed so helpless right now like he was suddenly someone else. Anastasia has never seen him in such a condition. She smiled tenderly at him, and sat next to him, putting her arms around his neck. "In all this scam, you tricked and hurt only one person – yourself. Please, don't think of it. I know, it was only today, but we already started something new, and the past doesn't count at all."

"Is there anything I can do for you to repay for all my unforgivable deeds?" He asked sadly, still not looking into her eyes.

"There are two things." She replied with a playful smile. "Firstly, take a cold shower; that will help you a lot. And secondly, please, look at me at last. It's a really strange feeling, knowing that you're paying more attention to this old carpet than me."

Dimitri began with fulfilling her second request. What she saw in his gaze, made her even more uncomfortable than a second before, because she could see all his pain, he had been hiding for the last few days. She saw the fear of what happened on the Baltic Sea, and this endless surprise of realizing that she was the real thing. All this sorrow he felt knowing that they will have to be parted forever. And in the end, in Dimitri's eyes was this strange mixture of the anxiety of the events from tonight and guilt he felt for what he had done by hiding from her that at first, he wanted to bring her to Paris only to get the reward. All this almost brought tears to her eyes. So, he cared so much about her?

"Mitri…" She wanted to tell him how she feels about him, how much she loves him, but her voice got stuck in her throat. But she put herself together, and almost forced Dimitri to get up. She led him to the bathroom and pushed the man into the shower. She didn't care he was fully dressed; his clothes weren't good for use anymore, anyway. The princess purred the coldest water she could set, straight on Dimitri's head.

"Now, when you'll feel better, just come to the bedroom, alright?" Without waiting for his reply, Anya left him alone. Maybe it wasn't the brightest idea, knowing Dimitri was drunk, but on the other hand, she knew he needed to think a lot, and her presence would only disturb him.

Ten minutes later, Dimitri joined Anya in the room. He didn't look too happy. With his torn clothes still on, he looked pretty funny, but on his face, he wore an angry frown.

"May I ask why Her Highness has left me there, under this ice-cold-shower?" He asked with this typical for him false irritation.

"For example to see this frown on your face, Dimitri." She laughed. "I much more prefer you scolding me every five minutes, than being so down for something we have already explained and decided to leave behind us."

"Is that so?" He smiled a bit. "Well, the problem is, I have no reason to be mean for you. I even have no idea for harsh remarks about your brave mutt."

"Go back to the shower, Dimitri. You're still drunk." She pretended to be annoyed. "If you'd be sober, you wouldn't say that Pooka is brave. Well, sure I think he is, but for you, he was always only an annoying mutt."

"Not anymore, Anya. Since that terrifying night on Tasha, I can't think of this pup as a mutt. Which doesn't change the fact that I will always call him with this term. If he wouldn't wake me up on time… God, I don't even wanna think what it would be… He saved your life, Anya. I wouldn't show up on the deck if Pooka wouldn't notice that you left the cabin. Well, I'll tell you the whole story, but at first, I guess I should find something better than these torn rugs." He said looking around the room.

"I'd propose the pajamas you lent me three days ago." She said throwing the clothes at Dimitri. "And now, I'm going to take a shower. But maybe a bit warmer than yours." She giggled and disappeared into the bathroom.

Dimitri quickly put on what his girlfriend gave him and then sat in the armchair in the corner of the room. On the coffee table, he found a newspaper, but it was in French, so he left it where it was. For a while, Dimitri was just looking around the room, but soon his eyes landed on the not fully closed door of the bathroom. Through the gap between the door and its frame, he saw Anya's reflection in the mirror. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't force himself to do this. Something was mesmerizing about her… For the very first time in his life, he felt this way about seeing a naked woman. Maybe because he never loved one before… Dimitri guessed that he shouldn't see Anya right now. Yet, he still couldn't look away. Only when she put on her nightgown, and started to dry her long curly hair with a towel, and seemed to be ready to enter the room, Dimitri instantly got up from the armchair and came to a window. He opened it, to catch some fresh air, to calm himself down. Too bad the night was so warm, he'd much more prefer to feel this chilly wind he liked so much in St. Petersburg. But here he was in Paris, and in the middle of Jun.

"Something interesting happening in the street?" Asked Anya, as she entered the room and saw Dimitri looking through the opened window.

"Oh… no…" He replied a bit confused. Dimitri turned over to face his girlfriend. "So, what we're gonna do with the rest of this nice evening?"

"Well, I think we had enough excitement for one evening. So, if you have something on your mind…"

A devilish grin came across Dimitri's face.

"Have you ever played cards?"

"Only poker, to win my supper with the older boys. Since I was thirteen I've been losing only maybe twice a year, why? Wanna play?"

"Yeah, that’d be nice. But, I must warn you; I never lose."

"Sounds good to me. What we're gonna play for?"

"The one who will lose will go with the mutt for a morning walk."

"Fine. Cards on the table, Maestro."

The table occurred to be a bit too small for their game, so they played on the bed. It passed a few hours, and for all the time it was Anya, who was the winner.

"Twice the royal poker, ten times a street and twice a fool. How did you do it?" Asked Dimitri still in a deep shock.

"Years of practice." She grinned. "When you have an empty stomach, you learn everything twice as fast, only to ease your hunger."

"I've never met a woman like you, Anya. You play poker, have the strength of ten men… What else are you hiding?" He didn't wait for her replay and kissed her tenderly. As she didn't protest, but even returned the kiss, he held her tight. They started to toss on the bed until they fell on the floor.

"Nice, Dimitri." Anya laughed, sitting back on the bed. "Look at this mess! Your cards are all around the room now. I'm not gonna collect them."

"Don't worry. Cleaning the mess and chaos, in general, is my profession. Palaces happen to have rather big kitchens, and making them clean after all day long of cooking is quite a challenge."

"How do you know?"

"Haven't I told you yet?! Well, I was this boy, the one, who opened the wall. Yes, Anya, that's how I knew you were not an imposter. When Sophie asked you about the siege of the palace, and how did you escape, I realized you were the real princess. I just was a coward and didn't tell you as soon as I had a chance for that. The last one I had before I went to talk to the Empress in the Opera, and when I was removed from there…"

"I didn't let you explain." Ended Anya acidly. "I'm sorry about that."

"I'd be very surprised if you'd want to listen to me after what you've heard."

"Even though, I feel kinda guilty… Not to mention that I feel horrible for slapping you…"

"We were to never go back that evening…" He reminded her, putting his arm around Anastasia's shoulders. "Now, if we already settled who will be going out with Pooka in the morning… Any other propositions for tonight or you're already tired enough to go to bed?"

"We are on the bed, Dimitri." She laughed.

"You know what I mean!"

"Of course, I do. I just wanted to tease with you." Grinned the girl and slipped under the covers. "By the way, remember that night. If you never lost in a card game before, that was your very first time."

"Losing with you tastes like victory." He replied, sitting much closer to her, and pressed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Then, you should get your price now…" She replied cockily as they broke the caress.

"What do you mean by that?" Dimitri asked confused.

"I cannot believe that you don't know…" Anya said looking deeply into his brown eyes. He saw the answer in Anastasia's gaze, yet he had some hesitations. Wasn't it too soon? Nonetheless, they weren't even formally engaged yet.

"Anya…"

"What this time, Dimitri?" She asked a bit confused. "Something's wrong with me?"

"No! It's about me." He replied sadly.

She looked at him even more puzzled.

"What is it?"

"I don't want you to think that all I want is…"

"I'd never dare to think so. I know that it's only because you love me." She said tenderly as she started to unbutton the upper part of his pajamas, while their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Soon they both lay down on the bed, caressing each other. Unexpectedly for Anastasia, as he started kissing her hungrily, Dimitri slowly began to take her night robe and the blouse from the pajamas off. She couldn’t help but smiled against his lips as more and more of her body was revealed to him. She dared to slide the top of his pajamas off his shoulders and then threw it to the floor. She was surprised by her confidence. Dimitri was surprised too, though he liked it very much. He wouldn’t expect Anya to be so firm about that they are going to do, but there she was, clearly telling him what she wanted. He wanted the very same thing. He deepened their kiss and when Anya was fully exposed to him, he got rid of his pants. Now they were both naked and it felt absolutely incredible.

"You’re so perfect” He whispered and kissed Anastasia again, this time making it much more passionate. He traced his hands all over her beautiful tiny body, caressing her tenderly. Soon Dimitri traced his lips down to Anya’s neck and shoulders, while she slid her fingers into his brown hair. They were slowly getting lost in their desire…  
Dimitri′s muscular body abed, against her own, gave Anya more pleasure than she could ever imagine, she could feel. Dimitri’s strong fingers made their way up and down her body, sending sweet shivers all over. Anya closed her eyes and got lost in desire and endless love of her boyfriend. Only him making love to her mattered at that moment; their feelings and their closeness. She never experienced anything, which could prepare her for this incredible quenchable fire of desire, flaring up in her whole body.

"Anya…” Dimitri′s voice was crowded with lust, and she writhed of pleasure under the touch of man's hands. "Anya... you’re driving me crazy!”

He caressed her ears with his tongue, which gave her even more pleasure.  
"I want you, princess…” He whispered provocatively. “I want you more than I can ever tell…”

“Then, take me, Dimitri.” She replied seductively. “I’m all yours.” She smiled lovingly putting her arms around Dimitri’s neck.

She didn’t have to say anything more; he knew everything. He smiled tenderly and then traced his lips from hers down to her neck and shoulders and then dared to leave a few kisses on her chest. When Anya only moaned in pleasure, he risked trying something more and pressed soft kisses to her breasts. Anya gasped feeling Dimitri’s lips against her bust. It felt so wonderful, so right; as if them making love to each other were meant to be. She traced her fingers to his back and gently rubbed it, while she was getting lost in his caresses. It was the most wonderful thing that ever happened to her. She was embraced with a wave of sweet passion as Dimitri continued to kiss her breasts, and then he risked something more again: he teased her nipples with his tongue. She moaned loudly feeling incredible pleasure, so strong that it was nearly ecstasy.

“Please, don’t stop, Mitri.” Anya moaned barely able to catch her breath. Everything she felt was so new to her. She has never been turned on before and right now she was so aroused that it was driving her crazy. She knew where it was leading them and she couldn’t wait to be one with Dimitri. She loved him with all her heart and all she wanted at this moment was making love to him. This was her first time and she couldn’t be happier that she could giver her virginity to him. Dimitri was the love of her life and she already knew that she would spend the rest of her life with him. This was their beginning.  
They kept caressing each other for what seems hours. They just couldn’t get enough of the pleasure they were giving to each other. They wanted this night to last forever. What they were sharing was their greatest treasure. Their hearts were filled with endless and unconditional love for one another. Their hotel bed was their heaven on earth tonight. They didn’t need anything more, they were each other’s everything. Only when the desire was too strong to bear it, Dimitri slowly lifted himself, to rest on top of Anya. He couldn't wait any longer. He desperately needed to be one with her, and she needed him inside her. She nodded to let him know that she’s ready. Dimitri smiled and kissed her lovingly in return. He loved Anastasia more than anything. She was his whole world. They sighed together and ceased moving for a moment. They were about to become one body, but Dimitri felt a stand.

"Anya... I..." He gave up and lay next to the girl, and took her into his arms. "I... can't. I don't want to hurt you." He said softly, showering her face with thousands of kisses.

"You won't." She smiled tenderly as she raked his hair from his a little sweaty forehead. "I thought you knew..."

"I guess that's what I thought but..." He hugged her tighter. "I can't, Anya."

"Why?" She asked nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck, as she softly brushed his chest with her fingertips.

"I'm afraid that I may hurt you. I don't want to cause you pain…" He admitted frankly.  
Anya looked into Dimitri's brown eyes shining in the darkness.

"Only a while ago you weren't afraid... something had changed?" Dimitri didn't replay, so she continued. "Hope you don't want to wait with that too long?"

"Anya..."

Impatient, she stopped him from more talking with the kiss. He surrendered to her and after a little, they got lost in desire again. They repeated everything, what they stopped a while earlier and did one more step to the final connection of their bodies.  
At last, they were one; the one body moved with the same common breath and common rhythm. Anya heard that Dimitri spoke something, but she couldn't differentiate the words. She only understood that here they had united forever, and it was to be like this until the end of the time. They would nevermore live separately. They have just created an unbreakable bond between them, which made their relationship even stronger and more meaningful. This was the night they would remember and treasure forever…

It was getting bright when they finally lay next to each other, happy to be so close.

"Anya, how's that possible? Last evening we almost got separated, later on, we fought Rasputin, and now… It's beyond my perception."

"Well, actually it's kinda hard to believe for me too, but throughout our voyage, I've learned that everything's possible."

"One more thing is intriguing me… Why you've done this?" He asked kissing her gently. "I mean…"

"You were to remind me, to thank you." She said with a smile, guessing what Dimitri was asking about. "So, let's say this is my way of showing gratitude."

"What for?"

"For saving my life and giving me everything I ever wanted."


End file.
